Lionet Sōma
Lionet Sōma (English TV: Lionet Souma) is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Leo Minor in Saint Seiya Omega, and the best friend of Pegasus Kōga. Sōma can use the element of Fire. Profile and Stats Alias: Lionet Saint Age: 15-16; 16 (Chronologically 17) Tier: 7-C Attack Potency: At least Town level Speed: High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: At least Class TJ+ Durability: Superhuman without Cloth, Town level with Lionet Bronze Cloth Background Physical Appearance Sōma is a lean-built young boy of average height with spiky orange hair, orange eyes, and tan skin. When he isn't wearing his cloth, he wears a black, V-necked T-shirt with light-colored pants, a pair of black wristbands around his wrists, and dark brown shoes with thick black soles. Personality Sōma is Kōga's best friend and a very lively pron with good communication skills, even being charismatic in conversations. He is playful, gentle and cheerful in nature, and has a good sense of humor even in the most difficult situations; which along with Kōga makes him the comedic relief of the group. However, when he becomes angry, he gets obsessed with defeating his opponents at all costs and cannot be controlled, making him more merciless and dangerous to everything around him, including his friends and comrades. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: As with his elemental Cosmo, Sōma can create, shape and manipulate the element of fire. *'Extreme Heat Resistance': Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Flame Desperado: Attack clearly prepared with English words, translated as "Bandido of Flames". "Desperado" can be confused with "Desperate" in Spanish, and although the root word is the same, "Desperado" in English is used to refer to the outlaws of the Wild West. Sōma charges his fist with his flame Cosmo and hits the opponent with a devastating punch that scorches his adversary and sends them flying. Lionet Burning Fire: Gathering a large amount of flames into his fist, Sōma unleashes a steady stream of fire at his opponent from a distance. Sōma developed this technique during the Saint Fight and debuted it during his match with Kōga. Lionet Bomber: Sōma covers his whole body with flames and then uses his shoulder to tackled his opponent with tremendous force. Aside from the head-on impact, the fire that surrounds Sōma is able to pass onto the opponent and consume their body and injure them with severe burns. Originally a technique of the previous Lionet Saint, Ban, it was taught to Sōma by the former Unicorn Saint, Jabu, after he found and saved the young Lionet Saint in the desert. Sōma has commented that this is his strongest technique. Lionet Explosion: Sōma creates a fireball in front of him, then starts turning on itself, dragging the field with it, it grows and grows to be higher than a person. After giving several twists and gain momentum, Sōma sends the ball against its target, destroying it completely. Equipment Lionet Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The cloth consists of red-orange armored platting that fully covers his chest, most of his arms, shoulders and legs, and one of the shoulderplates crosses over his heart, forming an orange circle in the center, all over a black, sleeveless outfit. Several orange gems and flame designs appear on parts of his body, along with a orange-red tiara that bares the Leo Minor's face on it, as well as the left shoulderplate merged with his left arm, mergin them into one arm piece of the Cloth. The armored platting on the Cloth's fists shows "claws" similar to that of a lion's. When not in use, Sōma stores it in a brown, wristband Cloth Stone. During the crossover series, he added a long red tattered scarf around the cloth's neckline that reaches down to his waist. Lionet New Cloth: Lionet Omega Cloth: The ultimate cloth born from Sōma's Omega Cosmo during his battle with Holy Sword Hyperion. With it, Sōma's Omega Cosmo covers almost 100% of his body, still leaving his stomach exposed, with the upper chest still being protected, a pair of wings have sprouted from his back, golden inlays being added to the Cloth, the Cloth's shoulder platting have changed shape, and a Lion symbol has appeared on his chest. Relationships Family *Southern Cross Kazuma (Father; Deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 7 Class